


Being Seen

by Jestana



Series: OC-tober 2020 [20]
Category: Errant Kingdom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: There's a reason Ryder Argot likes Erik and Maja.
Relationships: Erik Nystrom/Maja Olayinka/Nonbinary Nomad
Series: OC-tober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948747
Kudos: 4





	Being Seen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OC-tober 2020. The prompt was 'glow'.

Ryder had thought that Erik and Maja were two of the most gorgeous people they'd met since coming to Novus. Now, together in Erik's cabin, lit only by the glow of the fire, they were a study in contrasts that Ryder found even _more_ gorgeous. Then they turned to Ryder and Maja extended her hand to them. "Well, Ryder? Aren't you going to join us?"

"Anything for a lovely lady," Ryder replied with a smirk, taking her hand and letting her draw them in for a light, sweet kiss.

When they parted, Erik gently tugged Ryder close for his own kiss. When they drew apart to catch their breath, he murmured gruffly, "You're lovely, too."

"I don't think they were denying _that_ , Erik," Maja observed with a playful smile.

Ryder grinned and winked. "You've figured me out, Maja."

"There's more to you than you'd have people think," Erik murmured, kissing their cheek.

Heat suffused their cheeks when they noticed Maja's nod of agreement. "You may be a shadow, but that's not _all_ there is to you."

"When did this turn into a game of compliment Ryder?" Despite their grumpy words, they were touched that Erik and Maja at least had learned to look past their profession.

A life in the shadows meant they weren't used to people _seeing_ them, but it was... nice that these two did. For now, they would enjoy the novelty of it as the three of them relished this time together. Soon enough, Maja would have to return to the castle and her duties as the Grand Archmage, leaving Erik and Ryder to keep each other company while they waited for the next time she could slip away and join them once again.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, Nyssae, Glynne, and Ryder Argot are all related. Distant cousins, but related. Nyssae and Glynne know _of_ their relationship, but none of them know that Ryder is related to them.


End file.
